¿Quieres una chica mala? ¡dejámelo a mí!
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: one'shots sobre nuestras queridas chicas digimon... divirtiendose un poco capitulo 11: Nene
1. Sora

**Hello! Antes de que lean, estos serán one'shots cortitos sobre mis adoradas chicas Digimon mostrando su lado "maléfico" para variar un poco, las protagonistas serán: Sora, Mimi, Kari y Yolei de Adventure, Rika y Juri de Tamers, Zoe de Frontier, Yoshino y Christy de Savers y Akari de Xros Wars (de Nene no escribiré porque aun no entiendo muy bien su personalidad, entonces no quiero embarrarla) asi que son 10 one'shots en total, espero que los entretengan ^^**

**En este cap veremos a Sora como yo la imagino, en un momento entre el final de adventure uno y la película de bokura no war game, asi que disfrútenlo (simulaciones de amor por el futbol regaladas por mí, es que yo soy niña, pero amo el futbol como un chico *-*)**

**Disclaimer: ya lo he dicho, digimon no es mío, créanme que si lo fuera habría secuestrado a Ken, T.K y Kouji hace un buen rato…**

El futbol, el epitome del éxtasis para aquella muchacha, su cabello bailaba con el viento y su corazón la mareaba de palpitar tan fuerte en su pecho, sin duda aquel juego la llevaba al infinito y mas allá siempre que lo practicaba.

El esférico se iba de uno a otro de sus pies, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y a los lados de su cara debido al sudor, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, ella amaba el futbol, lo adoraba con todo su corazón. Este sería su último partido como sub-capitana del equipo de primaria, ella no sabía lo que la secundaria le deparaba, pero aun asi dejaría su alma en la cancha, en el deporte que más le gustaba, en ese que le hizo ver el mundo con otros ojos… el que le trajo amigos invaluables.

Frente a ella estaba el capitán, el moreno listo y dispuesto a vencer en ese partido, ese chico… ese chico, estar parada tras de él la hacía sentir mal, humillada, lastimada… ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? Era bonita, al menos eso le decían muchos chicos, era atlética, divertida y cariñosa ¿entonces porque siempre la negativa de _ese_ idiota? ya no lo soportaba, el odio la quemaba más que sus ganas de ganar el partido, haría lo que fuera por aplastarlo, lo que sea, no importaba que fuese su amigo, no importaba que hubiesen vivido mil aventuras juntos, haría que ella, Sora Takenouchi, fuese la única e inigualable Diosa del futbol de la escuela elemental de Odaiba, eso sin lugar a dudas.

La bola iba de un lado a otro y ella intencionalmente jamás se la paso al capitán, reía ante su mirada perdida al verla tan cerca de él y que ni siquiera una finta le mandase, ella ni siquiera le miraba, Taichi se sentía confundido ¿Qué demonios le pico a esa chica?, al acabar el primer tiempo fueron a la banca y hablo con ella

- ¿Por qué no me pasas el balón?

- Porque nunca estas en mi campo de visión, Yagami

- Eso no es verdad Sora

- Claro que sí lo es –ella le tomo una mano y la sacudió -¡ahora ve y juega como un hombre!

- Pero se yo no he hecho…

- ¡Equipo a jugar! Posición F ¡a media cancha! –la chica le indico a todos con un grito que debían hacer, el capitán se quedo totalmente desorbitado ante la actitud de su sub-capitana, en la cual, ni él ni nadie pudieron refutarle nada, salió de la banca rozando suavemente su brazo y le susurro al oído

- Sora… no seas tan mala –él salió corriendo y ella pensó en su interior

_"¿Mala yo? Te mostrare cuan mala puedo ser"_

El segundo tiempo fue mucho mejor, ambos, capitán y sub-capitana, marcaron dos goles cada uno, el marcador era 4 a 3, sin duda ganarían, pero ambos deseaban una victoria al mayor, asi que ahora era más una lucha por el honor de ambos, ya que el partido o tenían prácticamente ganado, entonces se dio justo la oportunidad que ella estaba buscando. Solo necesitaba una distracción, y para ser honesta, todas las chicas podíamos generar distracciones, por mas masculinas que demostraran ser, y más ella que tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para lograr su objetivo.

El chico obtuvo el balón, ella iba a una distancia bastante firme para hacer un pase, él ni siquiera la miraba, solo se concentro en la portería, anotaría su tercer gol y se iría con gloria de la primaria, pero ella tenía planes muy diferentes. Taichi estaba demasiado cerca de la portería, sora se coloco en frente de él, le lanzo un beso y le guiño un ojo, el se sonrojo hasta las orejas y antes de que el equipo contrario tomara el balón, Sora aprovecho la estupefacción del capitán para correr velozmente y patear el balón con una fuerza increíble, una fuerza que todos creían imposible para una niña, incluso para un niño de 12 años.

El balón entro a la portería, sin embargo el portero logro tocarlo con las manos con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo rebotar, aun asi contaba como gol porque ya había entrado al área sin problema, aun asi al rebotar el balón, el moreno que aun estaba demasiado cerca de la portería bastante embobado recibió el impacto de la pelota al regresar, que fue a parar justo en su entrepierna, la gente gritaba de la emoción por el gol, mientras que el capitán caía al suelo del dolor.

Como se podrán imaginar, Sora no podía estar más feliz

Se subió su camiseta roja (a Dios gracias que llevaba una franelilla debajo) y la puso sobre su cara, asi le dio por correr en círculos alrededor de la cancha gritando "¡Soy la mejor!" sin parar, su felicidad no tenia fin, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, sonó el pitazo final y decidieron no dar prorroga, todo el equipo se fue hacia ella y la levantaron como su heroína que era, todos gritaban ¡sora, eres la mejor! Mientras la llevaban por la copa y el resto de premios, su capitán caminaba con un dolor increíble en la ingle tras ello, tenía ganas de llorar pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, miraba con cierto aire de enojo y diversión a la chica a la que todos alababan, hay esa Sora, sin duda claro que podía ser mala… todas las veces que ella quisiera.

**Listo XD se aceptan flores y tomatazos por igual nwn**


	2. Mimi

**Ame con todas mis fuerzas este one'shot XDDD me pareció tan divertidooo uff en serio que me inspire jajajaja, espero les guste, amo escribir sobre Mimi aunque no lo haga seguido, es mi loca favorita (LL)**

Mimi Tachikawa, con solo su nombre levantaba miradas en aquella escuela, largo cabello color miel, ojos claros, piel tersa e impecable, y una sonrisa explosiva que mataría a cualquiera, entonces porque razón, se preguntaba la pobre chica ¿Por qué razón _aquel_ tarado ni siquiera la miraba? ¿Por qué después de miles de insinuaciones él no hacía _nada_? No se lo explicaba, incluso ella tenía dado por hecho que le importaba mas esa estúpida maquina que cargaba consigo a todos lados que ella, no podía ser, aquello simplemente era un asunto idiota ¡la sacaba de sus casillas!

Koushiro Izumi era por mucho –al menos para ella- el más grande CIEGO IDIOTA que ella haya conocido en su vida.

No importaba cuanto ella se le acercara, le hablara, lo tratara bien, lo mirara todos los días, ni siquiera el tiempo que habían pasado en ese mundo de locos con miles de monstruos le importaba a él ¡ella era el más grande de los ceros a la izquierda en la historia de aquel chico! No tenía lógica, no tenía razón de ser, la ponía de malas, de todos los colores, la hacía sentir terriblemente MAL. Pues bien, ella iba a demostrar que a una chica linda no se le ignora de una manera tan categórica sin que ella haga nada al respecto, le haría VER a ese chico que ella valía mucho más de lo que él se imaginaba. Asi que trazo un plan infalible que sin duda debería dejar a más de uno con la boca por debajo del sub-suelo.

Se puso zapatos altos, compro lentes sin aumento, recogió su cabello en una larga cola que le llegaba por la espalda, se vistió con una mini falda de jean y una camisa manga corta pero encima llevaba una bata de laboratorio blanca, vio la puerta de su objetivo y entro pensando en una sola cosa "¿Te crees muy malo verdad Izumi? Ese es un juego que se juega de a dos", entro como en al salón de computación como si se tratara de un desfile de moda para cerebritos, todos se le quedaron viendo como ella imagino, de repente poso la mirada en el jefe del club, el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese viendo en su laptop, al escuchar el sonido de los tacones la vio, y por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojo al ver a aquella chica, le pareció que aquello no podía ser real:

- ¿Mimi-san qué haces aquí?

- Pues que crees señorito, vengo a inscribirme en el club de computación, como tu amiga exijo que me aceptes

- Como digas –el chico simplemente le indico una maquina que estaba vacía y ella se sentó, empezó a teclear rápidamente y más de uno se levanto de su asiento para observarla, incluido el jefe del club

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Investigo sobre el código de almacenamiento y gestión de la base de datos del centro informático de la escuela, asi podre conseguir los IP's y las cookies de las paginas que ustedes han visitado, para estar al día con el objetivo del club ¿no es eso lo que se supone que debería hacer apenas un nuevo ingresa al club, presidente?

Todos silbaron y al chico casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso de abajo ¿era aquella la Mimi que _él _conocía? No puede ser, ¿En qué momento ella dejo de lado su pintura de uñas y empezó a investigar, o mejor dicho interesarse en el mero funcionamiento mecánico de la red de internet escolar? Aquello no tenía sentido.

Mimi resulto ser la mar de habilidosa en la cuestión, acomodo la red caída de dos computadoras, ingreso sin ningún tipo de obstáculos a la red del comedor para modificar los almuerzos de 4 meses, eso sin contar los innumerables juegos de V-pet en los que venció categóricamente a sus oponentes cerebritos, o si, aquella era la Diosa de la informática, Mimi Tachikawa.

Al acabar las clases el chico pelirrojo se le acerco, ella vio como caminaba tras de sí, al parecer su plan funciono la mar de bien, lo tenía justo donde lo quería, pobre chicuelo, iba a sentir como meses y meses de ignorancia se le devolvían a él en algo llamado karma

- Mimi-san

- Dime Koushiro-kun

- Me preguntaba… bueno vi que tienes habilidades para esto asi que si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y te enseño más cosas sobre la investigación vía feeds sobre cosas importantes

Ella sonrió, eso era todo, estaba justo donde lo quería, se volteo y le mostro una sonrisa torcida, él la miro con sorpresa

- Debo rechazar tan amena oferta, pues veras, tengo una vida además de aprender cosas _innecesarias_ sobre el uso de ese aparato infernal, con tu permiso, llamare a Sora para ver si nos tomamos un helado en mi casa, hasta mañana Izumi

El se quedo con los ojos enormes y un sonrojo colosal en su cara, mientras ella iba con una sonrisa campal en sus labios, o si, aquello que le sirva de lección para que vea que, aunque a ella le parecía lindo, no era razón de ser menospreciada de aquella manera. Rápidamente saco su teléfono y testeo un mensaje:

"_Gracias Jyou-sempai por toda tu ayuda en informática x3 no sabes cómo me ha servido! Tqm Mimi ^^~~"_


	3. Hikari

**Hi! Otro shot que ame! El simplemente imaginarme a una Hikari como la de mi fic hace que me medio muera de risa XD, aun planeo el de Yolei va a estar difícil._. En fin hay veremos, la canción que sale en el fic se llama shut up y la canta black eyed peas, búsquenla en español y verán porque la puse x3, espero que este cortito les guste bye bye!. Fic dedicado a mi bff que tiene un hermano mayor con celopatía crónica, deberías hacer algo asi mujer :) jajajaja**

La castaña ya estaba harta, HARTA de tanto acosamiento, si estaba en casa tenía que soportar la celopatía de su hermano ¿_Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Qué hacías?_ A veces pagaba su enojo con su pobre digimon, quien no hallaba ya los poderes necesarios para consolarla, y luego si no era en su casa estaba "Taichi versión 2.0" en la escuela, quien no hacía más que seguirla a todos lados "velar por su bienestar" ¡Ja! ¡Como si ella hubiese nacido ayer! Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacer algo para quitarse de encima a ambos chicos de googles que ni siquiera la dejaban respirar, tenía 12 años ¡pero también tiene derecho a ser libre!

Asi que se decidió a trazar un plan, les demostraría a ese par que ella no era un pequeño ángel al que cuidar, ella es una chica y ya, una chica que necesitaba su espacio y también el derecho de cometer sus propios errores, porque de eso es que se toma la experiencia. Le conto de su plan a su mejor amigo, ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice indicándose claramente que si lo harían, se conocían demasiado bien como para no ayudarse entre sí y a él le encantaba la idea de que su amiga quisiera deshacerse de la atadura de su niñez y ya ser una chica, como el siempre se lo recomendó.

Miyako, aunque un año mayor que ella era su mejor amiga, asi que también los ayudo, ella es supremamente genial con el tema de audio electrónico, basto con que pidiera prestada una laptop con un mini parlante y se dispusiera detrás del cafetín, ese día la castaña y el rubio no bajaron a desayunar, se fueron al baño y se cambiaron de ropa por unos shorts y una franela blanca, aunque el short de ella era rosa y el de él verde, cuando vieron que ambos chicos ya estaban en su mesa habitual de la cafetería le mandaron un mensaje a la pelimorada para que encendiera el parlante y el micrófono, la castaña lo tomo y suspiro antes de ir a hacer su cometido:

- Suerte, creo que Taichi no me hablara después de esto pero a ti que espero que si se te cumpla tu cometido –el rubio le sonrió dándole ánimos, ella le guiño un ojo y se monto sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, mientras el chico se paraba justo detrás de ella

- ¡Buenos días! –el parlante se escucho en toda la cafetería y toda la escuela volteo a verla, esa era la hermana menor de Yagami, la que estaba en primer año ¿Qué hacia montada allí con un micrófono? –Me llamo Hikari, le quiero dedicar una canción a mi querido hermano y a mi amigo Daisuke, si a ellos no les molesta ¡Takeru música! –el chico obedeció y con ayuda de la chica de lentes hicieron que en toda la cafetería se escuchara la música y el micrófono de la chica, ambos chicos castaños estaban con la boca abierta y estupefactos ¿estaba hablando Hikari en serio? Ella los miro con desafío y empezó a cantar

Shut up just shut up

Shut up shut up, just shut up

Shut up just shut up shut up

Shut it up, just shut up

We try to take it slow

But we're still losin control

And we try to make it work

But it still isn't the worst

And I'm craaazzzy

For tryin to be your laaadddy

I think I'm goin crazy

Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)

We wine and dine

Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)

Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)

Things that lovers say and do

I love you boo, I love you too

I miss you a lot, I miss you even more

That's why I flew you out

When we was on tour

But then something got out of hand

You start yellin when I'm with my friends

Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)

You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit)

How could you trust our private lives girl

That's why you don't believe my lies

And quit this lecture

Why does he know she gotta move so fast

Love is progress if you could make it last

Why is it that you just lose control

Every time you agree on takin it slow

So why does it got to be so damn tough

Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love

Showin him the love that you be givin

Changing up your livin

For a lovin transistion

Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen

Few mad at each other has become our tradition

You yell, I yell, everybody yells

Got neighbors across the street sayin

" Who the hell?"

Who the hell?

What the hell's going down?

Too much of the bickering

Kill it with the sound and …

Toda la secundaria la aplaudía mientras cantaba, los únicos que permanecían sentados eran los chicos a quienes iban dedicada la canción, la chica los veía con sus bocas aun abiertas y en total shock, se lo merecían, a pesar de que probablemente la suspenderían por unos días debido al alboroto, ya sabían de lo que era capaz "esa niña" si la hacían llegar al borde de su paciencia.


	4. Yolei

**Qué bien me la pase con este cap, quedo super friki y raro XDD, me base en el capitulo en el que los chicos debían usar música a computadora para que se rompiera el hechizo de arukenimon y que Yolei se lucio, era el capitulo treinta y algo no recuerdo… pero espero que les guste, perdón por hacer un cap tan loco, discúlpenme XD**

**X**

10 en matemáticas, 9 informática, 8 psicología ¿o era 8 en historia? Sumamos el promedio de las chicas escolares para optar para una buena universidad a futuro y eso sería un 80% que sirve para ¡argggg me vuelvo loca! Estoy en primero de secundaria ¡¿por qué rayos me ando preocupando por la insulsa universidad? Demonios Yolei ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pasada de idiota, con razón todos me miran raro, he de parecer una neurótica maniática del estudio, que cosa más horrible ¡quiero estar con mis amigos! ¿Y si repito primer año para estudiar con ellos el año siguiente? No… mi mamá me asesinaría, mejor no

Pero no podía quedarme asi, yo no soy una nerd, es solo que me preocupo, todo me preocupa, el futuro, los gastos, el sueldo ¿Quién me va querer si soy una inútil? Y sigo dándome cable por una cosa tan estúpida ¿Qué me pasa? Debe ser que extraño a mis amigos

Resignada, me senté en una fuente cerca de la secundaria a suspirar, debía calmarme, debía volver a mí misma, Yolei Ionue no se volvería una loca desesperada, yo debía mantener la calma siempre a como dé lugar. En eso un chico rubio alto se sentó a mi lado, yo lo reconocía como uno de los de tercero, pero jamás pensé que algún chico como él viniese a hablarme ¿a mí?

- Hola ¿eres Yolei verdad? Me llamo Justin, estas en el salón a mi lado

- A… ¿sí? No sabia

- Si… ¿Eres la que ayudo con la música de los Teenage Wolves verdad? Vi los créditos en el video

- ¿Te fijas en esas cosas? –me sonroje, Yamato-san solo me pidió hacer arreglos con la parte del beat electrónico –sí, soy yo

- ¡Eres genial! ¡no pensé que solo tenias 12 wow! Me encantaron tus arreglos, tienes talento, y además eres bonita

¿Yo tenía un fan por esas cosas sin saberlo? Debía de ser un sueño, este mundo está loco, esto simplemente no podía ser, era ridículo… aun asi aquel chico era lindo y estaba en tercer año…

- ¡Yolei a que no adivinas!

- Hikari llego corriendo como loca, ¡mi mejor amiga vino a buscarme que feliz soy! Aunque ahora yo parecía estar en una buena situación… mejor me excusaba con ella ¡podía tener una cita con uno de tercero yahoo!

- Em Hikari estoy un poco ocupada ahora…

- ¡Ken te dedico un gol en el último partido de hace unos minutos, esta allá afuera esperándote!

En las afueras de la escuela se veía a un lindo ojiazul completamente sonrojado y a Daisuke riéndose como loco a su lado ¿el cielo quería matarme hoy?

- ¡KEEEEEEN! –Salí corriendo hacia él y deje a ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? ¿Jeremías? Allí en la fuente, si, refería a un chico de sexto a uno de tercero… pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar

Al dia siguiente en la secundaria todas las chicas me miraban con odio, yo no entendí lo que paso hasta que, disimuladamente, escuche a una chica detrás de una pared del salón de computación:

"_¿Supiste lo que hizo Inoue? Rechazo a Matsumoto-san ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazar al mejor cantante de la secundaria?"_

"_Yo oí que lo dejo en la fuente sin siquiera despedirse ¿Qué se cree esa niñata de primero?"_

"_Está loca"_

"_Totalmente"_

Asi que eso era… demonios, ¡que iba yo a saber! Pero es que yo, ahhh, mejor sigo pensando en mis notas para la universidad, es menos complicado que el amor


	5. Ruki

**¿Quién diría que el de Yolei sería el que mas reviews tendría? XD jamás lo imagine, bueno no importa :3 eso quiere decir que estoy mejorando +w+ espero que este les guste, Jajaja la idea me la anduve imaginando desde el domingo y me mataba de risa asi que espero que haya quedado como lo imagine x) waa amo a Rika 3**

La chica suspiro aburrida, que vacaciones mas tontas, no tenía a su adorada compañera para distraerse, y ya había vencido con las cartas a sus amigos unas 100 veces seguidas (con una única excepción, claro estaba, ya que él se negaba a luchar contra ella) solo quería irse de aquel lugar con magnánima rapidez

- … Hirokazu yo

- ¡Ruki lanza o me muero! ¡esta debo ganarla! –el chico tenía todas sus esperanzas en su carta de ataque de Nefertimon, pero estaba perdido totalmente perdido

- … Cambio de carta, el valeroso escudo de WarGreymon –el chico cayó hacia tras mientras Kenta y Takato le echaban aire, había perdido, por tercera vez esa tarde

- ¡Ruki que mala eres! –Juri se acerco al oído de su amiga y le susurro –por lo menos deberías dejarlo ganar una vez, para detener esta humillación

- Es que eso no está en mi naturaleza Juri, no puedo dejar ganar a un papanatas –Juri se debatía entre la risa y el enojo, pero prefirió callarse y reír en voz baja mientras los chicos aun intentaban hacer reaccionar a Hiro

Paso la tarde y siguieron jugando con sus cartas, aunque no lo admitiera, amaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos molestando, y más jugando con ellos, podía no tener a su digimon, pero mientras los tuviera a ellos todo bien. A eso de las 6 mientras tomaban un poco de refresco y galletas llego el invitado de honor, al verlo cambio su mitad de sonrisa por un rostro de completa repulsión, Dios ¿quién lo invito? A cierto, sus queridos fanboys Kazu y Kenta, la chica estaba dispuesta a escabullirse pero él la vio, como siempre, él siempre la notaba

- ¡Ruki! ¿Cómo está la reina del lugar? –esbozo su habitual sonrisa… _esa_ sonrisa que la ponía de malas

- ¡Ryo! ¿Cómo está el vagabundo del lugar?

- Siempre eres igual, no cambias ¿eh?

- Yo cambiare el día que esa aura de ego se desaparezca de tus patotas, al parecer eso no pasara

- … Qué bueno que se llevan tan bien –Juri los detuvo antes de que siguieran la pelea de palabras –emm ¿Por qué no…?

- ¡Tengo una idea! –Hirokazu se levanto y puso un aura dorada tras de sí -¿Por qué ustedes dos no juegan una partida? ¡asi Ryo me vengara!

- ¡Hirokazu! –Juri, Henry, Kenta y Takato gritaron al mismo tiempo, aquella era una pésima idea

- Yo no creo que…

- Acepto –la pelirroja hablo y todos la miraron con ojos como platos –le ganare a este, sea como sea

- En ese caso, no puedo negarme –el moreno se sentó frente a ella sacando el mazo de bolsillo –una partida no le hace mal a nadie, me hace falta si soy honesto

Como era de esperarse, él iba ganando, ella lo odiaba, odiaba que no borrara su sonrisita mientras jugaba con ella mirándola con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él asi! Si no fuera tan tonto, cabria la posibilidad de que le gustara, ella se abofeteo en su interior ¿decía que había chance de que Ryo le gustara? Se estaba volviendo loca

Le quedaban dos tontas cartas, el ataque de burbujas de patamon y un ship del ataque espiral de Biyomon, aquello no lo serviría de nada dado que él tenía un dispositivo real unido con el ataque Paildramon, estaba perdida… pero recordó que tenía una súper carta en la media de su zapato que llevaba para que le diera suerte ¿Cómo la sacaría de allí?

¡Ella no podía perder, no contra él!

Asi que se le ocurrió una gran idea, nada que ver con su estilo, pero igual lo haría

- Ryo… extraño tanto a Renamon –ella bajo la mirada y él se sorprendió ¿aquella chica tan fuerte mostrando debilidad en un momento asi? No podía ser

- Ruki…

- ¡La extraño tanto! –la chica se cubrió la cara con las manos y él instintivamente la abrazo, ella aprovecho para tocar su pie y sacar la carta de la media de su zapato, luego lo soltó –pero no importa, lo superare –él quedo estupefacto ¿se estaba volviendo loca? –ahora de regreso al juego ¡cambio de carta! ¡La destrucción celestial de Seraphimon!

- ¿Seraphimon ha dicho? –al chico se le cayó la mandíbula y vio como sus puntos se iban al excusado -… perdí

- Yahoo –la pelirroja se levanto y lo señalo -¡en tu cara Akiyama, en tu cara!

Por fin lo había vencido ¡por fin! No de la mejor manera… pero ella era una chica, podía hacer esas cosas si le daba la gana. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no solo era la reina digimon, también podía ser la reina del drama

**Ya XP , quedo más largo de lo que quería pero ya que, y por cierto, esto es una petición de parte de la autora (osea yo XD) si algún día alguno de ustedes escribe algo de Ryo y Ruki ¡avísenme! Yo quiero leer, yo amo a este par x33**

**Seraphimon es la evolución de Magna Angemon, sale en digimon frontier, es uno de los ángeles del digimundo, por eso Ryo puso esa cara XD**


	6. Juri

**¡Perdón por tardar con este cap! Es que no tenía ideas TwT hasta ayer que se me ocurrió esto, creo que quedo bien, no sé pero hasta yo me reí, asi que debería gustarles XD, aunque me dio cosita, a mi me gusta mucho esta pareja y creo que fui algo cruel con ellos… escribiré luego algo dulce sobre ellos para compensarlo x3 adoro el Takuri! Es muy lindo y dulce x3 de momento disfruten de la mentecita de mi querida Juri Katou XD**

**X**

Me dejo plantada… plantada…plantada… plantada

¡Me dejo plantada!

¿QUEE?

Después de todo, de que yo lo considerada mi príncipe, mi pequeño y lindo pedazo de cielo, el chico que me salvo, el que siempre había estado allí para mi, mi… bueno, sentía tantas cosas por él ¡tantas! ¡Y me dejo plantada! ¡Cómo es posible que pasara aquello en este mundo! No tenía sentido, yo me sentía mal, quería morir, llorar, o llorar y luego morir, sí, eso sería mejor (humanamente posible) ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a Takato Matsuda? No, no podía ser.

Le lanzaría un pan en su cabeza, o varios panes si era necesario.

Ni siquiera contestaba su móvil, genial, simplemente genial, decidí irme del lugar y pasar la pena en la soledad de mi cuarto, es que simplemente no podía soportarlo, tenía la más perfecta de las oportunidades para que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme, y luego yo me hubiese lanzado a sus brazos, como en esas películas de princesas, lo hubiese besado y luego dicho que yo también lo quería, que era el único chico al que yo realmente amaba, y que eso no cambiaría por nada, pero él ¡me dejo plantada, sin explicaciones!

Le llame a Hiro, solo por si a acaso, para matar las dudas, el respondió apenas al segundo tono

- ¡Hola Juri! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… Hiro ¿has visto a Takato hoy?

- ¡Si aquí esta! Estamos Kenta, Jenrya y Takato en casa de Ryo jugando

… En casa de Ryo jugando, estaban en casa de Ryo jugando… ¡me dejo plantada por estar en casa de Ryo jugando! Ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme de Hiro, mi dedo colgó de manera autómata el teléfono, había un lado de mí que me estaba gritando que debía hacer algo ¡y claro que lo haría! ¡Me bajaron de mi nube porque estaban jugando! ¡Y yo que ya todo lo tenía planificado! No, ahora sí, conocería a la mala Juri Katou, y no justamente bajo la influencia del D-reaper.

Por un momento me arrepentí, es decir ¿era Takato no? El único chico que en serio me quiere y que me salvo cuando yo lo necesitaba, pero luego recordé que estaba JUGANDO y que falto a su cita por estar JUGANDO en casa de Ryo, asi que me olvide de todo eso, no, no podía quedarse asi, no era justo para nada que ilusiones a una chica para luego irte JUGAR con tus amigos, era absurdo, si al caso vamos.

Llame al repartidor de pizza y le pedí una, el chico llego con la pizza y le eche un poco de laxante, un poco nada mas, la dosis necesaria para mandar al baño a un caballo digo yo, luego le dije al chico que la enviara a la casa de Akiyama-san y que le dijera que se le ganaron o algo por el estilo, yo que sé, era de libre elección, el acepto (la dulce inocencia de una linda chica siempre funciona, siempre) y él la llevo, yo fui rápidamente también para ver como iría mi plan

Los chicos se quedaron embobados al ver la pizza tamaño grande, ellos también la comerían… bueno, eran cómplices de Takato asi que también merecían del castigo, a los quince minutos todos morían de ganas de ir al baño, ellos eran cuatro y solo había dos baños, yo me encargue de colocar un poco de aceite en la puerta de entrada de la casa porque me imagine que pasaría

- ¡Akiyama-san, me voy a casa! –estaba en lo cierto, soy lo máximo, Takato salió corriendo hacia la puerta… y se tropezó

Mí querido chico de googles rodo como tres vueltas en la calle, yo tuve que contener la risa ¡allí estaba! ¡Eso es para que no me deje plantada nunca más en su vida! Luego, palidecí, oh no… no, creo que la embarre

Mire el teléfono para asegurarme de mi sospecha, era jueves, y nuestra cita era el viernes ¡demonios que hice!

Bueno fue algo gracioso ¿no? Je je, mañana debo hacer algo para compensarlo ¡pobre de mi Takato!


	7. Zoe

**Jo, este quedo muy largo (osea, para el estilo de este fic quedo largo, entiéndame XD) aunque tampoco mucho… en fin, me gusto, algún dia quiero escribir algo de Zoe y Kouji waa mas lindos x3 y además, necesito su opinión sobre algo, al final les digo que es :)**

**X**

Y allí estaba ella, con su suave cabello rubio que ya llegaba a su cintura, recorriendo el centro comercial de arriba abajo una y otra vez buscando "el atuendo perfecto" pero es que nada le convencía, todo le parecía igual de monótono y corriente ¡Dios santo! ¡Ella quería verse hermosa! Bueno, algo asi, se supone que si a él le gustaba le gustaba tal y como ella era ¡pero aun asi! Era una chica y las chicas siempre que salen con alguien que les gusta no pueden evitar sentirse de esa forma, solo quería verse muy bonita y mañana divertirse a muerte con Kouji.

Después de dar su tercer recorrido por el pasillo de abajo y casi decidirse por un vestido de color plata con lila, quiso volver al piso de arriba para ver que zapatos combinaba con su atuendo cuando tuvo que pasar frente a un establecimiento de comida rápida y allí le vio

Kouji estaba recostado en la pared, como esperando a alguien, tenía su típica expresión de "nada me importa" pero esta vez con una variación notoria, estaba sonriendo. La rubia se escondió ¡no podía verla allí comprando ropa! Y menos cuando tenía una cita mañana con ella, asi que decidió escabullirse del lugar antes de que la viera.

Pero a ella le pico un bichito, un bichito al que se llama curiosidad

¿Qué hacia Kouji allí?

Lo iba a averiguar

Se escabullo detrás de una de las columnas que hallo más próxima a ella y se escondió, se sintió algo mal por espiarlo pero ¿eso no estaba mal cierto? Si él estaba en un lugar público es porque no le importara que los demás vieran que estaban haciendo. Al rato del establecimiento salió Kouichi, llevaba una bolsa con bastante comida, oh, solo era una salida con su hermano pensó Zoe tranquila, pero luego… otra figura se apego a Kouji

No podía escuchar que le decía debido a la distancia y al ruido, pero era una chica, y muy linda por cierto, tenía el cabello de color negro azulado muy parecido al de los gemelos, pero solo en color, porque era rizado, unos preciosos bucles que le llegaban a la cintura, llevaba sandalias estilo romana con un vestido de jean sin tirantes, y una diadema que le hacía juego al vestido, llevaba una bebida en su mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, con la mano libre se aferro al brazo de Kouji, este ponía una cara de molestia… pero se sonrojaba, ligeramente

¡Pero se sonrojaba!

La rubia estaba de los nervios ¡como se atrevía! Un día antes de su cita ¡y él con otra! Y ella preocupada porque iba a ponerse, y el otro sin vergüenza ¿Qué demonios era? ¿La lamparita de Kouji? Ah, había visto cosas desagradables en su vida, pero aquella sin duda superaba con creces muchas de ellas ¡ese par! ¡Par de iditas! Pero ya la iban a conocer, bueno, al menos Kouji la iba a conocer.

Fue hacia los chicos, con un paso firme y decido, un paso de guerrera, pero no de cualquier guerrera, ella levaba el paso de una guerrera que además, como bono extra, era hermosa y llamativa, hasta pudo sentir la mirada de los chicos tras de sí, se acerco al trió de chicos, sabía que se veía linda, llevaba una falda de jean con una franela cruzada color lila, aunque seguramente, su expresión no debía de ser muy amigable

Era hora de un plan improvisado

- ¡Kouichi! ¡qué gusto verte por aquí! –el mayor la vio y, como es costumbre en él debido a su agradable y dulce actitud, le sonrió

- Hola Zoe… -no pudo terminar, la rubia lo abrazo, casi abalanzándole encima, provocando que el chico se sonrojará como nunca, a su lado, Kouji que se caracterizaba por mantener la calma siempre, veía la escena con los ojos como platos la mandíbula por el suelo ¿aquella efusiva chica era Zoe? ¿la Zoe que él conocía?

- ¡Estaba pasando por aquí! –los ojos verdes de la chica no se posaron ni una sola vez en el asombrado Kouji, o en la chica que estaba en su brazo –mañana tengo que ir una fiesta ¡y no sabía que ponerme! Y vine a comprar algo, es muy lindo VERTE por aquí –hizo énfasis en el singular, el chico de cabello corto la miraba extrañado, ladeando la cabeza

- Ah… si ¿mañana iras a una fiesta? Kouji me dijo que mañana iría contigo a una cita y que por eso no podía salir con nosotros, mira, te presento a… -él estaba tomando de la mano a la chica, que no se soltaba del brazo de Kouji, al ver esta actitud en ella Zoe solo encolerizo mas, y decidió que no quería saber nada

- ¿Sabes qué? Debo irme, me están esperando afuera ¡fue un placer haberte visto querido! –otro abrazo efusivo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla que dejo a los presentes sin palabras _-¡Ciao!_

Se marcho, la rubia como vino se fue, algo dentro de ella decía que estaba haciendo mal, pero luego pensó que no importaba, ya no podía borrar la escena hecha y tampoco se arrepentía, aquella chica la puso de los nervios y no había manera de que estuviera alegre por el agarre de esta al chico que a ella le gustaba, minutos después cuando se acercaba a la parada del metro sintió su móvil vibrar, destapo la tapa del artefacto y leyó el mensaje; era de Kouchi

_- ¡Zoe! No la había captado pero no podía sacar el móvil mientras mi hermano me miraba, sería muy sospechoso, ahora esta distraído, la chica es mi prima, hoy estaba conociendo a mi hermano y se le colgó encima, perdónalo por favor, a fin de cuentas es prima de él también ^^U_

Se quedo congelada en la entrada del subterráneo, pero aquello no la hizo sentir culpable ¡su prima y un cuarto! En este mundo se oye cada caso que igual ya nada le sorprende, cerró el móvil con violencia y se adentro al subterráneo, si al final decidía ir con el chico, de todas formas se las pasaría negras por ser un tonto y hacerla sentir asi, lo de ese día solo había sido una probadita de lo que le esperaba mañana.

**¡Bien! Hay algo que querías decirles y de los que necesito su opinión. Decidí que quiero hacer 3 capítulos más ¿de quienes? Bueno, primero de Jun XD waa yo la adoro ella es loca y fangirl y genial! En serio que quiero hacer un cap de ella, pero será el 11 :)**

**Pero necesito su opinión en dos cosas**

**a) ¿Saben quién es Rei Saiba? Si saben les doy un beso por ser igual de fans de digimon que yo (?) es broma XD, si no saben, ella sale en el manga de digimon, es una chica demasiado dulce y linda aunque tiene una historia triste, pero eso no le quita su actitud que es genial, se parece harto a Sora O.o, bueno, el punto es que quiero hacer un capitulo de ella ¿les parece buena idea?**

**b) Necesito que me digan cual de los siguientes chicos es su favorito (uno solo por favor): Tai, Izzy, Matt, Davis, Ken, T.k, Ryo, Takato, Kouji, Marcus, Thomas o Taiki ¿sí? ¿para qué? Ya verán ^^**

**See you soon :D love you all**


	8. Yoshino

**Aww gracias por sus reviews chicos, les adoro como no tienen idea x3, mmm pues bien, esto es de antes que apareciera Keenan y todo el rollo, cuando Thomas y Marcus se llevaban como perros y gatos y la pobre Yoshino casi lloraba del stress, siempre quise verla explotando por culpa de ellos digo, ¡yo ya lo hubiese hecho! Ambos eran bien lacras ¬¬ asi que espero que les guste, me reí harto escribiendo esto, se los juro XD**

**X**

Argg ese par de tarados ¡ambos eran una pesadilla! ¡Solo un par de retrasados mentales!

- ¿Te crees la última pepsi del desierto? ¡pues no lo eres Thomas! ¡Agumon y yo estábamos muy bien sin ti hace unos minutos! ¡hubiésemos capturado a aquel leomon en cuestión de segundos si no te hubieses aparecido!

- Si claro, no tenían ni siquiera un plan que pudiese llevar bien…

- ¿Plan? ¿para qué queremos nosotros un jodido plan? ¡Agumon y yo somos invencibles!

- ¡Y luego dices que yo soy el que me creo la ultima pepsi! ¡no eres invencible Marcus! Te falta mucha estrategia y esfuerzo…

- ¿Y qué me dices tú de eso señorito planes perfectos yo-nunca-fallo Norstein? ¡eres un metiche! ¡sabes que soy más fuerte que tú!

- ¡Eres un idiota Marcus Damon! ¡nunca serás más que eso!

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Te he dicho idiota ¡idiota!

Yoshino estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, aquel par discutía y discutía y discutía y discutía por ridiculeces como un par de recién casados, la chica podía sentir ya un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras manejaba el auto rumbo a DATS, Thomas se metió en la pelea de Marcus, este se enojo, le grito a Thomas que se largara y Leomon se escapo, lo normal, o al menos eso parecía entre ellos, aunque Lalamon podía sentir que su compañera podría sufrir de alguna clase de ataque de un momento a otro, por lo que dudaba si salir del digivice para darle un masaje a la chica en la cabeza sería buena idea

- ¿Quieres pelear maldito bastardo?

- ¡Pues sabes que nada me cuesta!

- ¡Pues a mí tampoco idiota!

- ¡CALLENSE YA LOS DOS PEDAZOS DE NIÑATOS! ¡ESTOY HARTA! –ambos se calmaron cuando Thomas estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a Marcus para medio matarlo, aun con el auto en movimiento, no se acordaban de la presencia de la mayor que manejaba el auto -¡DAN Y DAN LATA CON LO MISMO! ¡Y AMBOS SON IGUALES! –los chicos se miraron asombrados, ella nunca había estallado de esa forma, tal vez se habían pasado de la raya

La chica estaciono el auto en una calle, y se volteo para mirarlos y luego fijo la mirada en el rubio

- ¡Tú le colmas la paciencia! Sabes que Marcus es un latoso y aun asi te empeñas en ser el chico perfecto ¡déjalo que aprenda de sus errores por amor a Dios! ¡No eres perfecto Norstein! ¡Nadie lo es! Déjate llevar de vez en cuando ¡no todo en el mundo es redondo o es cuadrado! ¡existen los elipses y los rectángulos! –que buena metáfora -¡no todo lo puedes tener fríamente calculado!

- Pero yo… -el rubio balbuceaba mientras el castaño asentía, pero luego la pelirroja paso la mirada del rubio hacia él y Marcus puso una cara de tragedia

- En cuanto a ti Marcus ¡eres un idiota! no piensas nada nunca, todo lo haces al antojo ¡a veces se necesita planear algo con anticipación para no ir a meter la gran pata! ¡tú no eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo por todos los cielos! –aunque casi, pero no –deja que Thomas te ayude de vez en cuando ¡joder que somos un equipo y nos necesitamos! ¡si no nos necesitáramos seriamos una sola persona y DATS no existiría maldición! –la chica saco la llave del auto y se las tiro en medio del asiento donde estaban los sorprendidos chicos –ahora, como ustedes son lo máximo del mundo ¡manejen hasta DATS solos! ¡me largo! –tomo su bolso que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, su digivice que iba colgando del short de su uniforme, Marcus se apresuro a bajar del auto aun en estado de estupefacción

- ¡Yoshino solo tenemos 14 años!

- ¡Pues a mí me da igual! ¡por mí que vayan presos los dos! De hecho, me gustaría ver eso –dicho esto, la chica doblo la esquina de la calle y se perdió de la vista de ambos chicos

No es que no les quisiera, eran como sus hermanitos, pero la hartaban, y hasta que no aprendieran a trabajar en equipo, no quería volver a dirigirles la palabra, incluso si Sampson se enojaba, a ella ya no le importaba nada. Se lo buscaron.

* * *

**Y sigue abierta la votación, va ganando Matt así que voten x3**


	9. Christy

**Hola chicos~ sé que me tarde D: pero no fue mi culpa, la culpa la tiene algo llamado universidad que consume mi vida y ahdsjshdjd, pero ya cap nuevo, espero poder terminar este fic antes de marzo, vamos a ver si se me cumple el sueño jiji, creo si no me equivoco va ganando Matt, tienen hasta el capítulo de Jun para seguir votando n.n bueno, este shot me resultó mega entretenido, la revancha de Christy sii! Pobre niña, aguantarse a Marcus y sus tonterías, yo amo a Marcus, pero a veces él se pasaba u.ú ¡espero que les guste!**

**X**

La chica no hacía más que intentar patear a su hermano, que por vigésimo quinta vez estaba haciendo el ridículo en el restaurante, obviamente Thomas, que era un chico educado, no diría nada en voz alta para no hacerle quedar mal, pero la niña quería estrangularlo, verlo morir de manera lenta y dolorosa en sus brazos por ser tan IDIOTA y no callarse esa boca suya, pero lamentablemente, el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba frente a ella, y su pierna no era lo bastante larga como para alcanzarlo, aquel era el epítome de la resignación ¿Qué podía hacer ella para callarlo de una vez por todas?

- ¡Y entonces Christy se calló en el barro! Tuve que ayudarle a limpiar el vestido, que quedo vuelto nada, esta niña… -y lo peor ¡comía mientras hablaba! La aludida enrojeció por sacar aquel tema a colación ¿Por qué siempre la hacía quedar mal? Quería levantarse y golpearlo tan fuerte que se acordara toda su vida, pero recordó que ella es una dama, y además, estaba en presencia del rubio, y aquello no se vería para nada elegante

- Ya veo, pero eso es normal, absurdo es que te hubieses caído tu, que tenias 10 años y además eres su hermano mayor, allí si me hubiese reído a muerte –comentó Thomas cortando su bistec ¡pero como adoraba a ese chico! Ella se relajo y empezó a mordisquear un poco su puré, al minuto vio como su hermano se había cabreado un poco por el comentario, asi que decidió seguirle la corriente, ese es un juego que se juega de a dos, y ella ya estaba completamente harta

- Asi es Thomas ¡es que mi hermano no supera que me haya caído aprendiendo a andar bicicleta! ¿es patético no lo crees? Como él es perfecto… un perfecto tonto si me lo preguntan –calló mientras le daba otra probaba de nuevo el puré y limpiaba sus labios delicadamente con una servilleta

- Cuida tus palabras Christy –le replicó su hermano, mientras enrojecía un poco y probaba el bistec también

- ¿Por qué? si esta conversación se está tornando tan adorable –la chica le sonrió con malicia al castaño y miró en dirección a Thomas -¡es que mi hermano es una cajita de sorpresas! Cuando tenía 7 años, mudó los dientes solo porque un grandulón de 6to grado se los tiro, le anduvo buscando pleitos, eso es tan común en él

- Christy para…

- Y también, al tiempo, lo guindaron al asta de la bandera, ese día cargaba unos adorables interiores que yo misma le regalé en su cumpleaños, eran azul celeste, y tenían lindos y adorables conejitos voladores en sus nubecitas

- ¡CHRISTY PARA!

- Resulta y pasa que no quiero parar –la chica volteó la mirada ahora en dirección a su hermano, sus orbes esmeralda brillaban en furia, tanto que el chico paso en seco y no fue capaz de refutar nada –y también, hace un año, se quedo dormido en mi cama ¿y adivina que paso?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Thomas sonriente, pero la verdad en el interior, el chico rubio estaba saltando de felicidad ¡Christy era un cofre de tesoros! Un cofrecito mono y pequeño que guardaba todos los secretos de Marcus Damon, y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad

- Bueno, lo que paso fue… -empezó la chica, pero el mayor se levantó de la silla con el color más intenso jamás visto en su cara

- ¡Christy todo menos so! ¡por favor te lo suplico! –dio la vuelta a la mesa en cuestión de segundos y se arrodilló ante su hermanita -¡haré lo que sea! ¡lo que sea! ¡seré tu esclavo por un mes! ¡pero no le cuentes sobre eso!

- ¿Lo que sea eh? –dijo ella con voz picara mientras el chico subía y bajaba la cabeza en forma de aceptación –bueno esclavo, ponte frente a Thomas y dile lo mucho que me adoras, y el gran orgullo que es para ti tenerme a mí como tu hermanita, y a él como tu compañero –el moreno abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué él hiciera qué?

- Lo tuyo lo hago, pero lo de él…

- O haces lo que te digo, o le cuento no solo a él, sino a todo DATS y a tus compañeros de escuela sobre tu "secretito" Marcus Damon –dijo ella acusadoramente, el paso seco y se levanto, y como autómata se puso frente al rubio

- Thomas… Christy es la hermanita más maravillosa, linda y talentosa que nadie pudiese desear, la adoro, me siento orgulloso de ella y también estoy… -casi se atora a decirlo, y la morena disfrutaba cada segundo –estoy… orgulloso… de tenerte… como mi aliado –al final el chico cayó al suelo depresivamente mientras el rubio daba un sorbo a su té, sonriéndole a la niña

- Vaya eso ya lo sabía, pero muchas gracias por aclararlo Marcus –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, esta se sonrojo y siguió comiendo, mientras vio como su hermanito pasaba tranquilo el resto de la velada

No había sido todo tan malo, para ella claro está, después de todo.


	10. Akari

**Me tardé muchísimo con este shot D: espero y me sepan disculpar, no se me ocurría nada XD pero lo quería hacer, asi que salió esto… espero que al menos les guste a mí se me hizo divertido, xros wars rulea x3 pueden seguir votando hasta el próximo cap, y si escribiré el de Rei, ella es tan linda! merece un cap!**

**X**

La pelirroja paseaba desesperadamente por el pasillo de la escuela, él no estaba, se había desaparecido, sus compañeros de clase no sabían nada NADA de su paradero, eso era desesperante ya que, conociendo al chico, estaría ayudando a cualquiera que se lo hubiese pedido, pero ese día era diferente… le había prometido llevarla al parque ¡era el último día que estarían en su ciudad! ¿Cómo podía dejarla olvidada como si nada? Ya sabía cómo era el asunto de su _pequeño_ problema, pero hasta cierto punto era hartante, y ella no tenía paciencia de oro… de hecho, tal vez ha soportado más de lo que una chica pueda soportar en su vida

- ¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A TAIKI KUDOU? –gritó en cada club deportivo de la escuela, todos respondieron con un simple "no" mientras ella caminaba con un aura depresiva por todos los pasillos… ese tonto, era eso ¡un gran tonto! –lo llamaré por última vez, si no me responde el teléfono no lo seguiré buscando –saco su celular y marco su número… y volvió a caer la contestadora -¿es en serio? ¿tan ocupado esta que ni siquiera puede responderme una llamada? ¡ese…! –y cuando estaba a punto de soltarle cualquier insulto que haya pasado por su mente, alguien la toco por el hombro

- ¡Akari! Tenía días sin verte –dijo amablemente el moreno -¿no has visto a Kudou? Dijo que me ayudaría a practicar, bueno, que sería mi oponente para las practicas

- … De hecho le estoy buscando, dijo que hoy iríamos al parque juntos, pero he recorrido toda la escuela y no he visto ni su sombra, y no responde a su celular –el mayor asintió mientras caminaba a su lado… entonces a la pelirroja se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea –oye Zenjirou ¿no quieres ir conmigo al parque?

- ¿Eh? –el moreno solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco -¿ahora? ¿no ibas a ir con Taiki?

- Si, ahora, y tu lo has dicho, iba a ir, pero al parecer él cambió de planes, asi que es justo que yo haga lo mismo –lo tomó del brazo y lo halo fuera de la escuela -¡vas a a ver que será divertido!

- Si tú dices, está bien –él no tuvo más opción que ser arrastrado hacia el parque con la chica que de repente había cobrado el ánimo nuevamente, bueno, era un cambio de planes, pero lo único que ella quería era entretenerse por un rato

Asi que apenas llegaron al parque, ella apagó su celular, se sorprendió al ver que el chico había pagado casi todas las entradas a las atracciones a pesar de ser ella quien lo invitó a la fuerza, no sabía que Zenjirou pudiese ser tan caballeroso, y se sorprendió asi misma teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, él no le gustaba claro que no, era su amigo, y habían pasado por muchas cosas pero… ellos no eran o serían más que eso, porque estaba segura de que ella quería a ese tonto de Taiki

- Cabeza hueca –suspiro mientras observaba la ventana de la burbuja en la que iban sentados, estaban en la rueda

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico frente a ella, mientras la observaba, ella solo atinó a enderezarse y observarle

- No es nada, estoy bien

- Pues… no parece, lamento no ser con quien tú querías venir Akari

- ¡No digas eso! –empezó a mover sus manos en forma de negación –al menos tu si quitaste un poco de tu tiempo para pasarla conmigo… te agradezco por ello

- No es nada, me gusta estar contigo –en ese momento se creó una atmosfera bastante extraña, por alguna razón a ninguno de los dos les molestaba aquellas palabras… pero todo aquello se acabó en el momento que el celular del chico comenzó a sonar –rayos, tal vez sea mi madre, no le dije que llegaría tarde

- Contesta, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa –afirmó la chica con una sonrisa, asi que el moreno respondió con toda tranquilidad

- ¿Diga? ¿Taiki? –dijo mientras abría los ojos, aunque seguro la chica los tenía más abiertos -… si esta aquí conmigo ¿quieres hablar con ella –silencio –Akari, es Taiki –la chica paso saliva y tomo el teléfono de su amigo

- ¿Taiki?

_- ¡Akari! ¿Qué haces con Zenjirou? ¿Dónde están? Te he esperado por horas aquí frente a la cafetería y tu ni tus luces_

- Frente a la cafetería… -repitió la chica mientras ahora se enojaba -¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE YO IBA A SABER QUE TU ESTABAS ALLI? Te busque en todos lados y no te encontré…

_- Te mande un mensaje a tu teléfono, me sentía mal y fui al baño y te dije que me esperaras en la cafetería, que perdona si me tardaba_

- Pues no tengo ningún mensaje en mi teléfono, será mejor que te vayas a casa, adiós Taiki –corto la llamada y le entregó el teléfono al chico frente a ella –si vuelve a marcar, no le respondas

- Lo que digas… respondió el moreno bastante sorprendido, allí supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no enojar a Akari

- Luego de haber comido y disfrutado hasta tarde en el parque, se despidieron con un abrazo mientras tomaban su ruta al tren, la chica encendió su teléfono y efectivamente, allí estaba el mensaje del ojiazul

- … Me ha hecho peores, se la merece, algún día me disculparé –dijo mientras subía al vagón y cerraba su móvil, la verdad le resto importancia, ya que ese día se había divertido más de lo que esperaba


	11. Nene

**Algún día acabaré este fanfic... bueno, igual le quedan tres capítulos nada mas xD,oh estas chicas de Xros wars son un caso, pero bueno, quedarían Airu, Jun, Rei... y el de probablemente Takeru por lo de los chicos.**

**... Entonces son 4, oh god.**

**X**

Nene era una chica de extrema paciencia; había soportado muchas cosas en su vida. Había soportado ver a su hermano actuando cual maniático, había soportado la carga de ayudarlo, había soportado estar rodeada a veces de la sombra, en definitiva ella era una chica capaz de ver mas allá de las adversidades, a pesar de verse misteriosa o diferente.

El problema en este momento no era ese.

El problema era que cierto rubio se peleaba verbalmente con un castaño quizás demasiado tranquilo, mientras un gotita de sudor bajaba por el rostro aparentemente relajado de la mencionada chica.

- Kudou Taiki ¡eres un idiota! Si piensas que voy a seguir con tus ordenes estas muy equivocado ¡equivocado te digo! – por los tres mil demonios o mas del infierno, ya no estaban en el digimundo y aun peleaban como si no hubiese mañana, aunque en el caso de este par en especial era mas unilateral de parte del mas alto

- … Pero Kiriha no es una orden ni nada por el estilo, simplemente te estoy diciendo que es mejor para todos que vayas en traje, ya sabes como es Akari con esto de las fiestas y bueno…

- Me niego, me niego rotundamente – el chico de goggles estaba por continuar cuando fue detenido por la mano de cierta castaña que le dedicó una sonrisa

- Taiki, por favor ¿podrías salir un momento y dejarme a solas con Kiriha? –siendo este el buen entendedor que era no necesito ni una palabra mas de parte de la chica, conocía (o mas bien quería creer que lo hacía) la mente de la muchacha, y si de algo estaba seguro es que ella mas que nadie podía manejar al rubio casi a antojo

Al verse la castaña a solas con el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa, este consciente del efecto que ella tenía sobre él termino por desviar la mirada, ni ella lo haría cambiar de opinión, no esta vez, no pensaba ir a un salón con traje de pingüino porque así lo querían, era simplemente algo que no sería capaz de tolerar, el calor sumado a recuerdos vergonzosos venían a su mente y le quitaban cualquier tipo de ganas.

- No lo haré Nene, ya he dicho no

- Entiendo Kiriha, lo comprendo – con aires de tranquilidad se acercó hasta él posándose en su espalda y dejando caer el mentón sobre el hombro del chico quién atinó a mirar hacia a otro lado – pero veras, hay algo que me gusta mas que los chicos fuertes

- ¿Eh?

- Los chicos en traje por supuesto ¿te imaginas lo bien que se vera Taiki? Oh Dios, será una imagen para nunca olvidar –puso ambas manos bajo su mentón alejándose del otro mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro mientras que el rubio quedaba helado cual tempano – solo de pensarlo siento cosquillas en el estomago, casi como en los viejos tiempos

- … Kudou no se verá tan bien

- Oh claro que lo hará; y allí estaré yo, diciéndoselo en persona y probablemente entrando con él, seguro que no le molestara, después de todo él me quiere mucho además de que yo tendré un lindo vestido y…

- Suficiente, oí suficiente, iré con el bendito traje y me veré mejor que él ¿entendido? – la castaña simplemente se dio media vuelta, y antes de salir de la habitación le dedico unas ultimas palabras

- No te prometo nada, ya sabes que me gustan los ganadores – y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca cerró la puerta ante su mirada estupefacta

Era mejor asegurarse, quería verlo lo mejor posible y sabía como le afectaban esa clase de comentarios, sonrió de forma pícara mientras caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado, los hombres eran simplemente fácilmente de herir en sus egos.


End file.
